Night Terrors
Night Terrors is the tenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-sixth overall in the series. Premise The gang gets side tracked to a haunted library while going on a ski trip. Synopsis A werewolf is attack a family in a library while a figure in an Anubis mask watches from the shadows. The gang then talks about how excited they are to be going to a ski resort. But an avalanche blocks the road. They need some place to go, so they go to a creepy mansion nearby. Dan Fluunk shows the gang around the library as he explains why the place is there. It's original owner wanted the library to stay open, forever. Scooby and Shaggy go off to eat and are apparently apparently attacked by the cook Don Fong after he turns into a red creature. But when the gang looks back int the kitchen there is no trace of Fong, a monster, or the damage done when Scooby and shaggy were running in panic. Then Shaggy and Daphne get ready for bed, Fred and scooby work on the Mystery Machine while Velma goes to the Library to read. Velma is reading when she hears Dean Fenk talking on her phone about taking over the library. Then after Daphne gets out of the shower she is attacked by what looks like a Gorgon. Fred and Scooby come inside after fixing the Mystery Machine and encounter the cranky cook who throws a chicken at them. They leave to check on Shaggy but find his room is locked. When they go to bed, we see Shaggy and Daphne inside the room kissing, but Daphne thinks she's kissing Fred. We then see Scooby take a look around trying to find Shaggy. He thinks he finds Shaggy in a bathroom but gets attacked by a figure wearing an Anubis mask. As he runs in fear he suddenly wakes up to realize he's actually sleeping next to the fire in his room. Velma is in the Library and sees both a stuffed Orangutan attack her and a phantom train driving into the library. Velma runs and finds into Fred and Scooby, they go looking for Shaggy again and Fred busts into Shaggy's room to find Daphne sleeping cozily snuggled up against Shaggy. After Fred and Scooby recover from the shock, Velma realizes the incidents were the result of inhaling fumes from Terrorwood, and that the monsters were just hallucinations. They set a trap and find that Dan Fluunk was behind the Anubis mask. Dan wanted to force the library to close because he doesn't like working there. Dean Fenk tells the gang she won't close the library and likes it as-is, and that she has fallen in love with Don Fong... As they talk to Dean Fenk, a book is thrown from an upstairs window and lands at their feet. This book is a tome on alchemy and was written by the man who created the Planospheric disk. Velma says it's a user manual for the disk. Cassidy takes pictures of the Darrows from their family archives in Velma's room and places it up on the wall saying out loud to herself that they were also mystery solvers, leaving it up to Velma to figure out. Cast and characters Villains * Fiend/Dan Fluunk Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Dinkley home Notes/trivia * This is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated that doesn't give an identifiable name to the featured monster, the credits only refer to it as "Fiend". * Velma has a poster of the Hex Girls on her bedroom wall. * The Darrow family used to be mystery solvers before their house sunk into the ground. Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes